Forever Falling For You
by EmXBellsForeverRoses2
Summary: Bella is Abused. Emmett hears it one day hunting and saves her life by changing her. He falls for her the second he see's her changed. She's always liked him. Will It Work or Torn Apart By A Jealous Ex. plz read
1. Chapter 1

{Emmett's POV}

Hunting in Forks wasn't getting the job done. " Bella ! Get Your Ass Back Here !" Charlie yelled. " Dad, I'm Sorry! I Didn't See Your Note!" A scared Bella yelled. Hold Up. Bella Swan? She's in my fourth period. She clumsy but very sweet. I follwed her screams and saw a light in a room upstairs. Her father is Charlie Swan? The Cheif? He hits Bella? I heard a bone cracked. I jumped up to the window and saw Charlie hitting Bella with a frying pan. I came up silently behind him and knocked him out with my fist. I picked up Bella and flew out the window. I smelled blood. I ignored it. I brought her to our home and I saw Carlisle. " Come Emmett. Alice told us


	2. I Wanna Know More About Yhu

{Bella's POV}

" How is she Edward?" Emmett asked. " I don't know Emmett. She's changing but I can't read her mind." Edward said. I couldn't move. The pain made me totally paralized. I felt a warm hand on mine. " Not long Em." Alice said. " Where's Rose?" Em asked. " I don't know. But I don't want her anywhere near Bella." Alice said. " She's gonna be beautiful." Edward said. " She was beautiful as a human. I've turned her into a monster." Em said. " No! You didn't Em!" I wanted to yell. " Em, I know but Bella is alive. Sorta. Imma go get Esme and Carlisle. It's almost time 15 more minutes." Alice said.

" Bella, I'm sorry." Edward said. " It's gonna hurt." Em said. Im already in worse pain. My heart started to acclerate. " She's gonna be special." Edward said. " How do you know?" Em asked. Oh shit! My heart started to pound harder. " I'm back. Jasper is guarding the house." Alice said. I don't know what's going on but I want out! " I like Bella's outfit." Em said. " I told you. I went with something original. Some black skinny jeans with green designs, I know she likes Emerald Green Chuck Taylors So I bought her some. " Alice said. " Wow Alice, No designer dresses or heels?" Edward asked. " No. Bella doesn't like that stuff." Alice said. My heart began to pound. Felt like two 18 wheelers hit me from the back and front going full speed. Felt like two anvils hit me at one time. Like millions of knives stabbing me over and over. Then something happened. My heart suddenly stopped. Am I Dead?

I opened my eyes. I saw honey brown one's with small specks of blue. He looked shocked. I looked " What?" I asked. I heard my voice. It rang out like a flute. It was different. " Bella, do you remember us?" I looked at the face and saw it was Emmett. " Yes, I remember you all. I just don't know them." I said facing them. One was like the most beautiful people I have ever seen. He had blonde hair, honey brown eyes and a smile that could blind me. The woman beside him was just as beautiful. She had long flowing red hair. She had the same eyes but a little lighter and looked like happiness danced in her features. She looked excited. " Bella, these are our parents. Carlisle and Esme Cullen." Emmett said. " Hi, nice to meet you." I said. They nodded.

" I know you must know who my siblings are. Edward and Alice. The others you'll meet later. But you must be thirsty." Emmett said. Surprisingly I felt a small burning. " Not really." I said casually. " Well let's at least teach you to hunt." Emmett said extended his hand. I wish I could blush. " Why aren't you surprised?" Edward asked. " I mean I heard you guys speaking. Im a vampire. No turning back now." I said. " Em, be careful." Edward asked and Emmett looked into my eyes.

{Emmett's POV}

As I looked into Bella's red eyes I saw specks of brown and blue. She grabbed my hand quickly and we ran outside and disappeared into the woods. We stopped at a pound. Bella spotted a deer drinking water. " See that deer?" I asked. She nodded. " It's yours." I whispered in her ear. She ran across the water, jumped the deer, snapped its neck and ran him dry. " Wow, actually sastifying." Bella said. She looked at me with confusion. " Emmett?" She asked. " Yes." I said quietly leaning against an old oak. " Why did you save me?" Bella asked. She looked at me from the lake. " Cause, you were being hit by your father. You screamed and it hurt to hear that. Since my little sister was in the same situation. She's a vampire too. Edward bit her. " I said.

She gave me a sympothetic look and I heard a low growl and next thing is I see Bella flying across the lake into my arms. She looked shocked and her eyes were black. I saw Rose with black eyes staring at us. I wrapped my arms around her waist. It felt right. Rose growled and raced over to us. Bella jumped and kicked her in the face and she flew into a bunch of trees. Knocking over a few trees. She did all that without me letting her go. I saw Alice, Jasper and Edward defending us. " Rose !" Edward called. Rose looked at us and saw it was 5 against one and ran off. Alice looked at Edward. " Go after her Edward." Bella whispered. He looked back with worried eyes and looked at Alice. She nodded and he ran off. " Bella?" Alice said. " Yes." She said. " Thank you." Alice said kissing her cheek and skipped off with Jasper right behind her. " Emmett." Bella said. " Yes, Bella." I awnsered. I still haven't let her go. " I want to know more about you." She said.


End file.
